The Lure of the Sea
by The Token
Summary: The High Priest of Egpyt decides to take a moonlit walk by the sea when a Siren captures him by the waves. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

The Lure of the Sea

Khon shined bright in the sky and Nut's skirt was bedazzled in shining diamonds for all to see and enjoy. Cool air rushed in from the coast chilling two bodies as they made their way through the maze like palace. Guards were currently being switched out and all over help and higher ups were resting.

Well, except for two.

Seth walked regally through the grounds acting as if he owned the place. The Rod sat at his hip and anyone who was still up moving around bowed to him in reverence. He was the High Priest after all. Pushing a set of doors open he made his way out into the courtyard and continued on to a gate that the servants often used. Taking a right he knew it would lead him to a section of beach blocked off for palace purposes only.

Many residents of Alexandria thought it was the Pharaoh being selfish when in-fact it was for the purpose of security, trade, and of course pleasure. It had been Seth's idea too. His sandals were soon removed as he heard the roar of the waters come closer. Leaving it on a reed mat the servants had made. He also removed his cape and hat. A small table was also placed there for other purposes but he used it to for his clothing.

The sands were cooled now from the scorching sun, a few places still warm, and he paused in a particularly hot spot when he spotted something in the waters. Long black lazy curls were forming on the ends of the creature's hair; it was almost appeared as seaweed in shine rather than texture. Golden skin could be seen even past the white material of the long tunic around the hips and thighs, thanks to the waist deep wash. Slowly this beached mermaid turned her head and lapis lazuli glowed amongst the blue gray vision.

Beautiful was an understatement in his mind.

"Priestess," he called out to her in an authoritative tone.

Instead of coming fully out of the water, she took to coming ankle deep and stood there. Her sapphires were teasing. "High Priest." She even offered him a small bow.

"Why don't you come from Neptune upon land priestess?" His hand spread out before him in invitation, "It is more reliable."

"With reliability comes a lack of adventure High Priest. Neptune offers many wonderful discoveries to be had. Why not come and search for mermen?"

Watching her clothing cling to her like a hungry child to its mother and how the waves rolled the ends of it just enough to reveal her bare feet made her seem like a creation of the water god. He now understood why sailors' ships were found amongst rocks, now ruble at the bottom of the sea. If they caught a glimpse of something as tantalizing as this woman off the bow, he would probably sale right to it himself. Allowing this Siren's call to pull him into the ocean he took slow steps forward.

She watched as Seth made his way over, losing clothing as he came. Soon he was stripped of his royal blues and lay in only his white tunics. He pulled the top out of his skirt and pulled it from his upper half showing he not only had the intelligence but the muscle to carry it out.

His body was kissed by Ra himself and defined by the hands of Hathor to be made especially for her desire. The gold armband that forever sat on his arm made him seem even godlier along with the still light lining of black around his eyes. The bottom material he now wore sat loosely on his hips since he removed the cord and showed off pelvic lines and even a small hint of brown hair peaking from the top.

Seth was the correct name for this man for his appearance caused disorder when truly shown.

It took all she had not to leave the water's edge to go to him but luckily she had the true patience of her goddess given name. Finally her 'sailor' approached his 'mermaid' and she took his hand, gladly leading him into her lagoon of mystery. She didn't lead them out far, just too where the water came up around their waist, for him his thighs do to his superior height.

He reached an arm forward and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her wet body against his. "Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" She questioned. "Will you perhaps capture me and show all that I am indeed real, or will you allow me to continue to be a secret?" Her fingertips danced along his back, tracing the tattoos she knew were there along his spine.

He made a small noise from the touches and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers, "No one else matters, my Isis, as long as I know of your existence all is right." He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting it, and kissed her softly.

She returned the kiss and when he pulled away, she followed wanting more of it. The priestess knew that's what he wanted. He always liked her wanting it from him, sometimes to the point of begging. Finally he locked lips with hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth, dancing along her other muscle. She moaned in response, her other hand coming up to brace his bicep while the other continued their soft touches along his back.

No one could kiss like Seth.

She had kissed men in her lifetime, most of them within the palace walls, but never had she tasted the lips of her High Priest. They were demanding, controlling, and down right determined. His tongue was just a jubilant if not more whenever it snuck its way into her mouth and checked every area for her pleasure, before settling upon her tongue for a taste.

Finally the brunet pulled back and looked down at his dazed goddess. She licked her lips gathering whatever saliva he left there before a small lazy smile curled her lips. He knew that look her eyes were trying to tone down. Isis wanted him…now.

Seth braced her hips and led her back to land, intent on making it at least to one of the empty room of the palace when she sort of tackled him down. He caught himself with one arm extended while the other wrapped around her wiggling body. The place where she had grounded them was okay he supposed. The sands were wet so it wasn't uncomfortable on his back and the water ran in just enough not to annoy him.

"Impatient are we not?"

"Impatience is for thieves and children love."

Leaning forward she kissed him against and he hungrily returned it. They sloppily kissed allowing their spit to slide from their mouths to blend with the come in ocean water while their hands roamed everywhere. The High Priest's hands slid down her back before settling on her bottom. He squeezed the globes and kneaded them make her hips rotate on their own. He sucked in a break as her pelvis rubbed against his hardening length.

"Oh Seth…" Isis gasped as she spread her legs around his torso, slowly moving against him.

He lay back from the pressure and rested himself against the sands as she began kissing along his jaw and down his neck, moaning his name in praise as she continued to grind against him. He let out a deep groan when she nibbled and kissed along a spot on his chest she knew he liked. Moving lower her tongue traced his abs and he made another noise as he hand began stroking him, palm flat, through his kilt.

"Mmm, Isis, that's good," he groaned as she rubbed him particularly hard.

Pulling the material down she grasped his length and ran her hand up and down it. She liked how hard and hot it felt pulsating in her hand and she traced the vein there just to hear him growl. She liked it when he growled. It was like this strong masculine sexual beast trying to warn her of the damage it could do. But she liked the danger that it might leave her a withering mass when it was done ravaging her.

After stroking him a bit more she snaked her way up his body and nibbled on his neck while rolled the cloth of her tunic up and forced his hardness into her. "Impatient aren't we?" She ground out as she was suddenly stretched and Ra did it fell good.

"Very," he hissed as she rolled her hips experimentally causing her to hiss as well.

Once her muscles relaxed enough she sat back and began to ride him. She rolled her body sensually against the buried length and touched her body as she did. She took extra time fondling her breast and playing with her nipples, much to his pleasure and her own. Her pace was slow and he could tell she was taking her time; not wanting to miss any tingle of pleasure that was offered.

Isis could be such a whore sometimes but Seth liked it.

He groaned in his throat as she picked up her pace. He traced his fingers along her thighs and trailed them up her stomach before grasping her now bouncing bosom. She moaned louder, titling her head to the side as he gently massaged them and allowed his thumbs to rub against her hard nipples.

"Seth!" She whined as he began thrusting his hips up to meet her whenever she came down. He growled below her gripping her hips harder the fast she moved.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled her down against his lips, "I want you on your hands and knees."

Shivering from the command and such a submissive position she slid off of him and got on all fours. Coming up behind her he flipped the material up and kissed and bit along her derriere before slapping it a couple of times and grabbing it. Like some wanton whore she moaned as he spanked her and even pushed herself back against it.

"Seth please!"

Giving one last slap he grabbed a hold of her hips and slowly slid into her. He took no time with setting pace till she started making enough noises to have his control start to slip. He gripped her hips better and pounded into her. Wet skin slapping skin vibrated off the waves and her incoherent moans and whines only drove him on more.

They wanted all of one another. Whenever they made love they wanted to be swallowed whole by the sensation of what their lover offered. And whenever they did make love, it happened.

Thrusting faster she moaned in arousal as she heard her love growl behind her and give a few slaps to her behind. He grabbed one of her shoulders and thirsted harder earning an even more vocal lover. She tossed her head back and saw her eyes were closed, her hair was sticking together in some places do to the water, and her lips were parted speaking inarticulately.

Seth loved Isis like this.

"I-I'm…going to come soon love…" She breathlessly warned.

Hearing this he pulled out of her, earning a whimper from the loss and flipped her over so she was on her back. He laid the full length of his body against hers and balanced himself on his forearms. He repositioned himself and thrust his hips hard so his movements were slow but still just as deep. Her body jerked with each movement and gasped as if he was pushing the air right out of her.

"Ra Isis…" He moaned as he kissed her sloppily relishing in the feel of his sensitive appendage being swallowed by her moistened walls. Her nails dug into his back and she pulled from the kiss to nibble on his ear breathing harshly on it. If it was possible, he hardened from the sensation. He thrust harder into her and her voice took on a sexual whine that he couldn't get enough of.

"Nnnaaahhh, Seth!" She bit her bottom lip opening her eyes half way, "Ra Seth make me come!"

He thrust his hips harder in succession and there he witnessed her body trembled till it tensed and she leaned forward, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming. She fell back against the sands, still moaning and shaking as he continued to thrust moaning before his climax hit him.

"Aaah…nnnn," he pulled out and came all over her bared stomach growling as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he clenched his jaw. He opened his eyes when she took his still milking hand, used it to gather up his come, and them licked the semen off of it. She suckled on the digits, her eyes blazing into his, and lapped at his palm making sure not one drop of his spunk was wasted.

Instinctively he leaned down and kissed her as praise for her show and tasted himself mixed with her natural flavor and couldn't help but love the taste. After a few more lazy kisses they stood up and moved back out into the sea cleaning up. They moved back on land where a still shaky Isis and sedated Seth settled on the sands.

The priestess rested her head against his strong chest while his arm came around her, holding her close to him.

"Seth?"

"Yes Isis?"

"I really do love you." The words were spoken in such a way to assure the usually more stoic man that she indeed did have deep feelings for him. It was more than great sex; it was a bond she could never break. Not in this life or future ones.

Taking in a deep breath the man responded, "And I really do too." He kissed her lips in promise. He knew woman was for him and no matter what happened in the future, she would always be his.

Khon continued to glow down on the lovers and Nut's dazzling gems seemed to somehow shine brighter.

PLEASE READ:

Aww! I have no idea where this came from but I'm glad it came. And I'm glad it came out the way it did. Sorry if there are a lot of typos, I'll come back and fix them later. And no! I have not forgotten about 'Metamorphosis of the Mariposa' I just had this on my mind's tablet for a while and wanted to get it down before I lost it. Nothing like priest love! Hoped you liked it.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
